


Darkside

by BrandZessXX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple kinks, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, S&M, sex industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandZessXX/pseuds/BrandZessXX
Summary: Luffy is an Omega who just wants to live his life, his way. Law is an Alpha who works in the Sex Industry. It only takes a simple signature to give Luffy the adventure that he craves for. (Summary might change later).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	Darkside

The sound of a camera zooming in and out filled the silence in the room. Firm steps moved from one corner to the other as Luffy sat in the middle of the large gray sofa. A few more steps followed before the loud sound of a camera shutter grabbed his attention again. Raising his eyes from the black glass coffee table in front of him and up to the camera currently recording him. His right hand lightly gripped his left as his soft lips parted to speak.

“M-My name is Monkey D. Luffy…”

“How old are you, Luffy?” 

A calm voice spoke behind another camera as the shutter sound went off again. Another picture had been taken of him, how many had it been already? He couldn’t remember anymore.

“I’m eighteen years old.”

“When did you turn eighteen?”

“A few months ago…”

“Date?”

“M-May 5th...” 

Luffy murmured softly. A few steps followed as the figure holding the camera moved from the left to the right. The large tall figure still held to that camera tightly, covering almost half of the face behind it.

“Why are you here today, Luffy?”

Hesitating for a few seconds Luffy stayed quiet for a short while. Why… was he here again? Oh, that’s right... There was an advertisement online in a private model server in discord. Someone had shared it but he didn’t remember much about it. All he could remember was that he had clicked it and filled out some of his personal information. A few weeks later he had been sent an email about scheduling an in-person meeting, and now here he was inside a large room that seemed like a studio. His dark eyes slowly glanced through the room one more time.

Black brick decorated the large structure of the room. Long white see-through windows curtains hung from the large windows. Giving it enough natural lightning but it didn’t seem enough for the owner at least. Modern lights hung in long strips across the high ceiling. In a corner of the studio, there was a large bed with lights, cameras, and things that looked like giant umbrellas in Luffy’s mind at least. In another corner by the windows were two large tables, almost looked like a work area, full of paper designs, fabrics, tools, he couldn't see much from where he sat. 

A large computer screen sat in the middle of one of those large tables, still on, like it had been used only minutes ago. Was that what this man who was now taking pictures of him doing before he got here? He swallowed softly as he was starting to feel kind of nervous. He probably shouldn’t be getting distracted like this. That's right, he had been asked a question. He straightened himself up as he licked his lips that were starting to feel very dry.

“I-I…”

“Are you nervous?” The voice asked as Luffy nodded.

“Is this your first time? Doing something like this.”

“It’s my first time…”

“I’ll ask you again. Why are you here today, Luffy?”

“B-Because of the modeling advertisement I found online…”

“What did the advertisement say?”

“That you were looking for a new model for your industry.”

The large tall figure took another picture before slowly lowering his camera. A pair of golden eyes appeared behind the lens. He took two long steps closer towards Luffy before a large tattooed hand adjusted the video camera facing across from Luffy.

“What’s the industry name?”

“H-Heart Pirates”

“What does this industry specialize in?”

Luffy’s eyes drifted slightly as he remembered quite well all the very specific details that the advertisement said. How could he forget, they were clear as day and that still hadn't stopped him from applying for an interview.

“S-Sex-related products, fashion design... and more...”

Law hid a small smirk behind his favorite camera as he continued to take more pictures of Luffy sitting on his sofa. What an interesting find he thought.

“Tell me what the advertisement said.” 

Law spoke as he zoomed the camera’s lens up to Luffy’s face before slowly letting it travel down the teen's young body. Luffy wanted to protest that this whole situation was embarrassing, but it said right on the application. That if asked for an in-person interview that he would get paid handsomely for his time. As long as he answered all the questions truthfully in front of a video camera, and if the job was offered to him then the pay would be even better. Two of his closest friends who were like his own two brothers had told him that he needed to find a job now that he was out of high school, so he could pay for his college tuition.

Luffy was pretty sure that this wasn’t what Ace and Sabo had in mind when they had told him to get a ‘job’, but he didn’t want to waste his time working some minimum wage job that he would quickly hate. He had always been curious about the modeling career, he had even done a few amateur shoots when he was much younger for some clothing studio during his early years in high school, but then had stopped because Sabo and Ace thought that he could do better than be some eye candy for perverted men and women. He didn’t care though. Who cares if others saw him exposing himself in pictures of magazines? It’s not like they were touching him and if you got good gigs then you could earn a lot of money fast.

Of course, he hadn’t purposely been looking for adult modeling jobs but during his weeks of searching, he had found something that he thought he could probably manage. No experience needed. A flexible schedule which he desperately needed because of his college classes, and high pay. Now if he could get the job all he had to do was keep it a secret from everyone he knew and there wouldn't be any issues. The advertisement had specifically claimed confidentiality and that faces or any distinct body marks would not be shown in the pictures if the model didn’t want to show them.

More importantly, the advertisement had requested an omega model for the part. This was perfect for him! It was hard enough to find good-paying jobs for Beta’s, but jobs that actually wanted an Omega and came with great pay were even rarer and Luffy did not want to pass that up. Even if his two Alpha brothers were not going to be happy about it if they ever found what he was up to. This was his life and this is what he wanted to do, life was an adventure and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. Making his mind up he took a deep breath to calm down before speaking again. He had to nail this if he wanted any chances of getting the job, who knows how many other desperate Omaga’s had also applied, he had to stand out from the rest!

“It said that you were looking for an Omega. Ages between eighteen to twenty-one. Black hair, between 160cm to 180cm tall. No tattoos and no piercings… oh and not bonded to an Alpha.” Luffy hoped he had remembered everything.

“Why do you want this job?”

“To pay for my college tuition.”

“Where do you go to college now?”

“Seven Seas College”

“What are you trying to major in?”

“...To be honest I’m not sure yet. I just started last month and I’m not sure what I want to do as a career yet.”

“Why do you want this job?”

“Money…” Hopefully, his honesty wasn’t too straight forward as he wasn’t a good liar.

“W-Wait… no, yes... I mean…” Luffy sighed as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as he thought about what he really wanted to say. Once he got his thoughts together he spoke again. 

“Being an Omega sucks! You can’t do whatever you want. You can’t just live your life without worries. You’re constantly stuck in this state where you’re told you’re nothing without an Alpha by your side. I hate that, I hate the idea behind it. I don’t need an Alpha by my side to be allowed to live my own life. I want to create my own adventure and I want to be happy doing it. Yes, I need the money for my college tuition… but that’s not the real reason I applied for this job. I applied for this job because I was sick of being told what I can and can’t do…” 

Luffy gritted his teeth as he felt anger boil inside him.

“I like modeling! I did it once when I was a few years younger but my two brothers said that I couldn’t do that because I was an Omega. That they would just think lowly of me and be seen as someone to fuck, but I don’t fucking care! I don’t care if others see me and fantasize about me, I don’t care if I expose myself in front of a camera or a magazine cover. I like being free! I want to be free to make my own choices!”

Law narrowed his eyes as a larger smirk appeared on his lips. Slowly lowering the camera, their eyes locked and Luffy’s anger quickly left his body when he stared deep into those golden eyes. 

“If you were to get the job. Are you willing to do anything I ask of you? For work-related reasons of course.” Luffy quickly perked up as he quickly nodded.

With that Law placed his camera down on the coffee table before he grabbed a contract and waiver that sat next to his computer before walking back and handing it to Luffy. The younger male took it and stared at it puzzled.

“Read it. If you agree to all those terms, then the job is yours.”

“Really!?”

“Yes.”

Luffy glanced down at the documents in his hands again, they were thick and he really hated reading but he had to at least try to skim through it, but before he continued he had one question himself.

“Can I ask one thing?”

“Sure.” 

Law replied as he browsed through the pictures he had taken of Luffy while he had asked him various questions.

"Are you an Alpha?"

"I am. Is that a problem?"

"No..." 

Luffy didn't care if this man was or was not an Alpha. He could take care of himself and he had been under suppressants for years. He was always surrounded by Alpha's as well so one more wouldn't be a problem.

"One more question... what’s your name?”

Law's finger stopped on the next button as he glanced to his left side and watched the young Omega boy from the corner of his eyes.

“Trafalgar D. Water Law. Welcome to the Heart Pirates Industry, Luffy.” 

He chuckled as he turned around to grab some black coffee from the coffee bar that the studio had. Letting the Omega take his time reading the documents. Grabbing another cup of coffee he glanced one more time at the Omega from afar. A dark smirk hiding behind that mug. If Luffy wanted an adventure, who was he to tell him no. On the contrary, he was more than happy to provide that and much, much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Prologue to my new story "Darkside" hope you enjoy it. Please be aware that this story will contain a lot of sexual and explicit content. As well as darker themes like Omegaverse, S&M, Bondage, Toys, Breeding Kink, and more. I suggest not reading if any of those make you uncomfortable, otherwise, feel free to leave some love if you like it. 💕


End file.
